1. Field of the Invention
Methods consistent with the present invention relate to a personalized studying path generating method in a serious game, and more particularly, to a method of evaluating a user's learning ability and providing a studying path in a serious game.
2. Description of the Related Art
A serious game which incorporates various functions such as education, health and training into an entertaining function of games has drawn much attention in recent years.
The complexity of the modern society and rapid change in technology are extending the education market and reeducation market and the change becomes faster. To that end, the serious game can be valued as a technology which adapts to the changed needs.
The serious game is at its initial phase of industry and evaluated as one of the most promising areas, obtaining massive investment from the governments and companies. Particularly, the recent success of Wii and DS of Nintendo presents a good example of the promising serious game.
From the aspect of accomplishment of a target function as well, the serious game has proven its effect. Study on the serious game is most active in a graphic acceleration technique and an interface technique for learning by immersion.
However, while the serious game is produced for purposes of developing and training a particular function, study is not very active in presenting a personalized studying path by evaluating or measuring a user's personal learning ability. Certain credits are given to a user upon completion of the game, and this is not a standard and is not enough to evaluate a user's learning ability.
Currently, measurement and evaluation of a user's learning ability are dependent upon a manual work of specialist groups and offline surveys with questionnaire.
Such a passive measurement system which is present in the distribution and consumption processes harms the high efficiency of the serious game. Also, taking into account demands for the serious game from individuals and companies, automated setting of a personalized studying path and measuring technique of study efficiency are badly needed to improve quality of the serious game and to enhance application.